New School, New love, New Adventures!
by PinkNekoNeesan
Summary: Amu is graduating elementry, along with Tadase,Rima and Nagihiko and going to high school while Ikuto is moving to senior year and Kukai second year in the SAME high school. This means they will have a LOT more time together and new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

AMUTO! =D new eggs, new school, new beginnings

Amu is graduating elementary and going to high school, and Ikuto is moving to senior year in high school, but this means they will have a LOT more time together and new adventures =D

ages -

Ikuto - 17

Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima - 15

Kukai - 16

Yaya - 14

PinkNekoNeesan - Hello! i am Mel! This is my first fan fic EVER, so its propably crap, so sorry haha

Amu - Moshi Moshi!

Ikuto - Whatever

Amu -[glares at ikuto]

Ran - Amu chans mad! Go Go Amu Chan!

Amu - Mel sadly dose not own Shugo chara or any of the charactors, Enjoy!

Normal POV

All the guardians [Kings chair - Tadase, Queens chair - Rima, Jacks Chair - Nagihiko, Ace chair - Yaya and Joker Amu]

They are alll sitting around the table discussing graduation..

Yaya - "AW! I'm gonna miss you guys! You all leave and ill be the only one left" [[baby pout]]

Amu - "aww yaya, don't worry, remember the schools right next door"

Yaya - "WAA!" - Hugs amu tight-

Amu - "YAYA! I----Can't--------Breath!"

Yaya - "sorry" -sweat drops while scratching head-

Everyone else giggles at the pair

Mean while........Kiseki as per usual is planing the hunt for the embryo with the other shugo charas and is failing at it.... Ran, su and pepe are sitting talking

Dia and Kusukusu are doing balabala

and miki is drawing.

Kiseki, just rants on and on and on, until a paw creeps up and steals his crown

Kiseki - "WHAT IS THE MEANING OFF THIS!?!"

-He turns around to see yoru wearing his crown-

Kiseki - "YOU THIEVING FELINE! Give it back, you are not fit for the kings crown"

Yoru - "Nya, Calm down, im just having fun"

-Yoru goes to fly away and crashes into Miki and she drops her note book and he drops teh crown-

Kiseki - "MY CROWN!" -picks it up and cleans it and floats away in a huff-

Everyone sweat drops at the cranky king

Yoru - "Big baby" -turns attention to Miki, he picks up her note book and hands it back to her-

"Sorry-Nya," -he looks at the picture with shock- "Is that me and you?"

Miki blushes - "Yes" -hiding under her hat-

Yoru - "I like it, your an amazing artist" -with that he kisses her on the cheek, which makes her blush more-

Su an Ran loook at there sister and start laughing

Amus POV

-yawn- '_this meetings so boring' _- I thought to myself

Tadase -" ..dont you think Hinamori-san?"

Everyone - "AMU!"

"Oh! sorry what?" - i got a slight blush

Tadase - "i said we should hold a dance don't you think?"

"A dance? with like dancing?"

Yaya - "Well thats what dance means! Amu are you okay?"

"Me? oh yeah, urm sure, not like ill go..everyone else can whatever "-Cool and spicy attitude- _'I want to go!'_ - i thought to myself-

Tadase - "Okay thats enough for today, see you all tomorow!"

_'Finaly, time to go home to my comfy bed'_ i thought

"Come on girls!" i yelled

Ran, Dia and su were by my side...."Wheres Miki??" i asked

They all giggled

Ran - "with her boyfriend!"

_'Her boyfriend?'_ i went to investigated, to find Miki and Yoru cuddled up on the couch in the little house.

"Ahem!" i coughed

Mikis POV

It was so lovely, sitting next to Yoru, me holding him, he holding me. it felt perfect, peaceful...until

"AHEM!"

i quiky jumped up and my face went redder than a tomatoe

"AMU-Chan?!" i blushed

Amu - "having fun" [teasingly]

I blushed even more, as my sisters just giggled, so did Yoru

Amu POV

"Yoru is Ikuto with you?" i blushed at this

Yoru - "Nopee-nya. dunno where he is....why?"

"No reason" -i blushed, _'How does Ikuto do this to me?, my hearts beating so fast'_

Ran - "Amus blushing! what are you thinking about? Tadase or Ikuto?"

Su - "i bet its Tadase!"

Miki and Yoru - "Its Ikuto" -giggeling-

"What if it was Ikuto, dosen't matter" I blushed so bad! '_im gonna kill Ran'_

Suddenly i felt something go round my waist, i went pale as paper, i turned round to see Ikuto staring at me...

Ikuto - -He leaned to my ear and whisperd-, "enjoy thinking about me Amu-Koi?" -then he bit my ear-

"PERV!" i screamed and tried to break free but it was no use

"Humphh"-i went in a huff-

He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the garden

"w-where are we going?"

Ikuto - "Amusment park"

"why?"

"Going on a little date" he said with a smirk

"EH!?"

Ikuto had hold of my wrist tight so i couldnt do mcuh but pout, "humph"

"Calm down Amu, you love it really? me and you alone on a date.." He said with his evil smirk again, _'annoying but cute, WAIT! what am i thinking?'_

"Eh?! You wish Neko-kun" -blushing so bad-

He just laughed and kept dragging me along the pavement

_'pain in the ass, Where are ran,miki,su and yoru?, i need saving'_

"humph" i went back into my huff

Yoru POV

"IKUTO? ..... Where did he go-nya?"

Miki,Su and ran were floating ahead searching for Amu aswell

Miki - "Amu-chan!?!?! Where are you?"

Miki was really worried

_'shes really cute ....wait! what am i thinking, do i like her?' _

i blushed at the thought still staring at her. i noticed in the cornor of my eye that Sue and Ran were whispering between each other then they flew off without Miki noticing.

"Hey where ar-" i was cut off by Miki who JUST noticed her missing sisters

"HEY Wheres Ran?.............Wheres Su?" looking more confused

"I dont know, they whispered something and flew off.."

"Great..........Bakas!" she was really pissed, was kinda cute

"hey Miki?"

"yeah" she half snapped

I grabbed her hand and started flying in the opposite direction

"Hey! where are you taking me?!"

"its a secret-nya" -covering her eyes-

We arrived at the top of a hill that me and Ikuto hang out at and i uncoverd Miki's eyes

"Oh-my Yoru its amazing! its beautiful"

"just like you" -he said taking her hands-

Miki blushed and smiled _'Shes so cute'_ i thought to myself

-They moved closer, noses touching, then they kissed, a deep meaningfull kiss, the kiss ended and they stared into each other eyes and blushed-

PinkNekoNeesan - ooft, clif hanger-ish haha, im writting more, i recently got insparation, so there will be a touch of tadamu[or whatever]

Amu - Noooo!

ikuto - aww , amu prefer amuto

amu -blushes- you wish, you bakaneko!

ikuto- -hugs amu- awwwwwwww, that hurt amu

amu - Good! -sticks out tounge-

PinkNekoNeesan - Write more later, Byee! =D

Amu and Ikuto - R + R! =D Bye


	2. Chapter 2

PinkNekoNeesan - 2nd chapter people =D

Ikuto - Thanks For The Reviews

Amu - Mel Sadly does not own Shugo Chara or the charactors

Amu and Ikuto arrived at the old amusment park, with Amu still in a huff, until she looked up and relised where they were.

She looked up and her face light up in excitment,

Amu - "oh my goodness Ikuto this is amazing!"

Ikuto - -laughs- "go nuts"

Amu left Ikuto behind and ran to some of the rides, she came back and pulled Ikuto along

Amu - "your not getting out of it that easily"

Ikuto just sighed and did what Amu wanted.

They went on every ride there, twisters, dodgeums, roller costers and the merry go round.

Ikuto - "Its getting pretty late Amu"

Amu - "awwww, one more ride then we can go, promise"

Ikuto - "okay but we better hurry or your mum and did will worry"

The wandered a bit and found a love boat ride..

Ikuto's Pov

I spoted a love boat ride ahead of us

_'this could be a perfect chance to tease Amu'_ i thought

"Hey Amu what about that ride -i pointed to the love boat- , might be fun" i smirked

I saw Amu blush reder than a tomatoe 'Shes so cute when she bluses'

Amu - "ohh um um yeah sure"

"What are you thinking pervy kidd" i teased with my usual smirk

"Im not a pervy kidd and im not thinking anything!" she stormed off in a huff

I couldnt help but laugh and followed her to the ride, she sat down on the right side and i sat next to her, she blushed as soon as i sat down

'_this will be fun'_ i smirked, the ride started moving, it moved a slow pace and there was romantic violin music playing

Amu was sitll sitting blusing deeper and deeper,"enjoying the ride amu?" i teased with my smirk

"pppft you wish, you hentai neko" she yelled in embarasment still blushing

"ouch harsh Amu that hurt, kiss me better" i smirked

"WHAT?!? No, Why? What? NO!" she screamed blushing harder

I laughed,"Amu i was kidding your so funny!"

"Stop teasing me" she went in a huff,_'maybe im going too far'_

The ride finaly ended, so it was time to take Amu home

"come on, time to go" I walked in front of Amu too keep a look out for dangers

it was quiet, too quiet, "Amu you ok?" i turned to see, nothing, she wasnt there!

Amus POV

I slowly opened my eyes, _'did i fall asleep on the ride'_ i thought as i rubed my eyes

"hey Ikuto, we better go. Ikuto....Ikuto...Where are you?!? Where am i?"

_'oh no, Ikuto where are you?'_ i thought as tears rolled down my face

I heard foot steps and suddeny the door slowly opened and there he stood

"You!" I screamed in complete hatered

PinkNekoNeesan - short chapter i know but i like suspence hehe

Amu - IM LOST!!

Ikuto - Who kidnapped you?!?

Amu - it was -whispers in Ikutos ear, while crying-

ikuto - :O its okayy ill find you hun-hugs Amu-

Amu -blushes- yay

Guardians - Where are we in this story?

Amu and Ikuto - BE PATIENT!!

PinkNekoNeesan - okayyyyy then.....R&R

Miki - thanks to all 2 people that have reviewd and the people that have saved this stort in favorites

Su - more sooon-desu, suspence though :P


	3. Chapter 3

PinkNekoNeesan - Im Back!! haha keeping you in suspence i see :P thanks for the reviews guys :)

Ikuto - I Miss Amu!! -cries, completley out of charactor-

Everyone sweat drops

Amu - Ikuto, Im right here -smiles-

Ikuto - Oh, Heey Kid hows it hanging?

Amu - Fine then ill just leave -goes to walk away-

Ikuto - -grabs Amu- I was Kidding

PinkNekoNeesan - Anywayy, heres the 3rd chapter

Ikuto - Mel sadly dosen't own Shugo Chara or any of us :(

Review

_Ikuto POV_

_it was quiet, too quiet, "Amu you ok?" i turned to see, nothing, she wasnt there!_

_Amus POV_

_I slowly opened my eyes, 'did i fall asleep on the ride' i thought as i rubed my eyes_

_"hey Ikuto, we better go. Ikuto....Ikuto...Where are you?!? Where am i?"_

_'oh no, Ikuto where are you?' i thought as tears rolled down my face_

_I heard foot steps and suddeny the door slowly opened and there he stood_

_"You!" I screamed in complete hatered_

Amu POV

"You!, Where Am I?! Wheres Ikuto?!" I gave him the best glare of death I could

He just stood there laughing, an evil chuckle, along with a smirk, not like Ikutos at all, an EVIL smirk

"Gozen you evil bastard! Where am I?!"

"Oh dear, what strong language for a young lady such as yourself"

"ppft" i spat at him

"Manners" he smirked "You are safely at Easter of course, Ikuto is looking for his missing Amu" still smirking away to himself

_'wish i could wipe that smirk of his face, it pisses me off' _"What do you want?"

he laughed again "I brought you here as a warning, stay away from Ikuto, you are interfereing with my plans"

"whatever" _'Damn cool and spicy'_

"Damn you girl! Just stay away from him and your life will be so much easier" He clicked his fingers and a few men and a woman in a lab coat walked through

"Take her back, knock her out first so she dosen't know where we are" he said as he walked away

The woman came at me with a syringe and one of the men gagged me with a piece of cloth, while the other guy held me still.

She ingected me with the needle and everything went dark, _'Ikuto...'_

Ran's POV

"Hmm its been hours and we still can't find Amu" I huffed

Su - "Maybe we should go get Miki and Yoru and head home, maybe Amu's already there-desu"

"yeah, Good idea, Go Go Go!" I cheered, "Wait, where are Miki and Yoru?"

"Ermm, I don't know-desu" Su said confussed

I sighed "Lets go find them"

We flew around for a while, we went EVERYWHERE, we went to the schoool, the zoo and the park.

Then we went to the hills and there they were, asleep cuddeling each other

"Awww how cute-desu" Su squeeked

"Miki!" i shouted

Miki's POV

"Miki!" I heard someone shout "Miki" again "MIKI!!!"

My eyes fluttered open to find Ran and Su staring back

"AH! you scared me" I grabbed my chest to feel my beating heart

sudddenly Yoru started to sturr, "Youru wake up" I said quietly

"hmmm" -he rubbed his eyes and looked up at me- "oh hello Miki" he smiled sweetley

"Hi" -I smiled and blushed-

"AWWW!" Ran and Su yelled while giggeling

Yoru grabbed my hand and we started flying towards Amu's house

"Hey wait for us!" Ran and Su yelled as they struggled to catch up

Amu's POV

I was back at the amusment park, sharing an ice cream with Ikuto, when suddeny *BANG* someone shot him

he started bleeding, he was shaking, going cold.

"Ikuto!" i shriked tears rolling down my face, "IKUTO!" i screamed

his eyes were closing, "Amu...he breathed....I..I...I.." his eyes closed as he breathed his last breath

"You? Ikuto, You? don't tease me like this, it isn't funny, Ikuto?.....Ikuto?" the tears rolled down my face, i sobbed my heart out

"Ikuto, i love you, don't leave me" I sobbed, i lowered my head and cried into my hands, I saw two black shoes infront of me

I slowly looked up to find the owner of the shoes to be Gozen

He smirked at me and laughed "I told you to stay away for the good of you'r life, you'r life obviously beeing Ikuto" as he pulled out a gun and cocked it

The rage built up inside me, i was so pissed "YOU EVIL BASTARD, YOU KILLED HIM!! YOUR OWN SON! THE MAN I LOVED, YOU HEARTLESS COWARD!"

I grabbed the gun from his hand and aimed it at him.

"now now, lets not be haisty" he smikred

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed as I pulled the trigger and shot him. I dropped the gun and fell to my knees infront of Ikutos dead body, I hugged him and cried

"I-Ikuto, please come back, I love you" I cried out loud, my heart hurt like hell, I loved him and now he's gone

PinkNekoNeesan - The End? No im not that cruel, yes its ANOTHER cliff hanger

Amu - YOUR MEAN

PinkNekoNeesan - hehehe

Miki and Yoru - R + R please =D


	4. Chapter 4

PinkNekoNeesan - Im a meany, yes

Amu - yesss you are -huffs-

Ran - awww poor Amu-chan

Miki - hehe

PinkNekoNeesan - On with chapter 4 =D

Su - Mel sadly dosen't own Shugo Chara or any of us -desu :(

_Re-cap_

_Amu's POV_

_I was back at the amusment park, sharing an ice cream with Ikuto, when suddeny *BANG* someone shot him_

_he started bleeding, he was shaking, going cold._

_"Ikuto!" i shriked tears rolling down my face, "IKUTO!" i screamed_

_his eyes were closing, "Amu...he breathed....I..I...I.." his eyes closed as he breathed his last breath_

_"You? Ikuto, You? don't tease me like this, it isn't funny, Ikuto?.....Ikuto?" the tears rolled down my face, i sobbed my heart out_

_"Ikuto, i love you, don't leave me" I sobbed, i lowered my head and cried into my hands, I saw two black shoes infront of me_

_I slowly looked up to find the owner of the shoes to be Gozen _

_He smirked at me and laughed "I told you to stay away for the good of you'r life, you'r life obviously beeing Ikuto" as he pulled out a gun and cocked it_

_The rage built up inside me, i was so pissed "YOU EVIL BASTARD, YOU KILLED HIM!! YOUR OWN SON! THE MAN I LOVED, YOU HEARTLESS COWARD!"_

_I grabbed the gun from his hand and aimed it at him._

_"now now, lets not be haisty" he smikred_

_"GO TO HELL!" I screamed as I pulled the trigger and shot him. I dropped the gun and fell to my knees infront of Ikutos dead body, I hugged him and cried_

_"I-Ikuto, please come back, I love you" I cried out loud, my heart hurt like hell, I loved him and now he's gone_

Ikuto's POV

_'Still walking along these damn streets and still no sign of Amu, Ill check her house' _

I started walking towards Amu's house, the lights to the house were on,_ 'so her parents are in' _I thought

I walked to the back of the house to were Amu's balcony was, I saw 4 little figures fly in the window

"The charas!" I whispered

I jumped onto the wall and then onto the balony, I went to slide open the door to find it locked _'damn Amu, the only time she remebers to lock it'_

I climbed in the open window that the Charas flew in, the room was dark but i could make out figures, Amu was on the bed asleep and the Charas were hovering above her

"Whats going on?" I whispered as i slowly approached them

Suddenly Amu began to stur "Ikuto!" she mummered _'She must be having a dream' _i thought

"Yoru, say goodbye, its time to leave" i whispered trying not to wake Amu

I made my way to the window and i Chara changed with Yoru when i heard Amu scream "Ikuto, I love you, don't leave me"

My eyes widended as i turned to face her, she was still sleeping, she was crying, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare about me.

"YOU EVIL BASTARD, YOU KILLED HIM!! YOUR OWN SON! THE MAN I LOVED, YOU HEARTLESS COWARD!" She yelled, still sleeping

'Gozen' I thought to myself, I walked back over to her and sat on the bed

"Amu-Chan?" Her Chara Ran asked, she was conerned for Amu

"Amu" i shook her "Amu! its just a nightmare, Wake up" I kept shaking her

Amu's POV

"I-Ikuto, come back" i cried still hugging his corpse

"Amu" some called to me, _'I know that voice, its Ikuto, wait am i dreaming' _

"Amu! its just a nightmare, Wake up" _'It is Ikuto!'_

I slowly opened my eyes to find those gorgeus violet eyes staring back, "Ikuto?" i said sleeply

"yo" was all he said asusual

"Ikuto! your alive! It was a dream, thank goodness!" I smiled and cheered

"Of course Im alive, wait.. what happend in your nightmare?" he asked confused by what i was on about

"Well, we were in the park and Gozen shot you and I got mad took the gun and shot him and then I woke up" I breathed and looked away embarased obviously leaving out some details.

"Uh-huh, oh well, what made you dream that? Where did you go? Ive been looking for you for ages" he asked, grabbing my chin so I could look at him.

"Urmm, well I.." i blushed bright red _'I can't tell him about Gozen, Oh no, I gotta keep Ikuto away, for the sake of his and my life, good bye Ikuto'_

"I got bored, made my own way home, man your boring" I faked a yawn _'Cool and spicy'_

"Amu.. Fine then be that wayy, whatever, im out" his ears poped up and he headed for the window

"Whatever" was all i said _'Good bye Ikuto, You'll understand someday'_ I burried my head in the pillow and when I looked back he was gone

A single tear escaped from my eye and then I burried myself back in my pilliow, a few minutes silence went passed when I felt somthing small land next to me.

Miki's POV

_'Somthings wrong, this isn't like Amu at all' _

I flew over to her bed and landed next to her pillow, she didn't look up so i called for her

"Amu"

She looked up with tears in her eyes, "Yes Miki?" she croaked

"What really happend?"

"how did you guess?" she laughed

"Because I know you well enough to know when you lie"

She laughed again, "Well, Gozen captured me and told me to stay away from Ikuto or life will be made difficult"

"ahh so your doing this to safe yourself by hurting Ikuto?" I mused

"NO!" she said angrily

"Then what are you doing?"

"well, The nightmare i had was about Gozen killing Ikuto because i was spending time with him and Im affraid if I spend time with Ikuto that he will be killed to hurt me, then I will be next or one of my friends/family" she sobbed burrying her head in the pillow again

"what are you going to do now?" I asked as I leaned over to hug her

She looked up from the pillow, still crying, she looked at me and said "Im going to try and forget about all of this and get on with graduation, X and ? egg hunting and the up coming school dance."

"What if during all that you see Ikuto?" i asked amazed at how diffrent she was from when she would just cry and freak out.

She looked hurt by this question she just simply replied "It will be hard but I have you and the guardians to help" she smiled and hugged me

"aww Amu - chan, im proud of you, good night" I kissed her cheek and flew too my bed and fell off to sleep, the last thought i had before i surrended to sleep was _'Yoru'_

PinkNekoNeesan - Hehe told you im mean :P

sorry its really short, next chapter will be longer, honest =D

Amu - but but but... no Ikuto

Ikuto - awwww poor Amu, miss me? :P

Amu - Noooo!

Fans - COOL AND SPICY! =D

Miki - right....

Su - R and R - Desu =D


	5. Chapter 5

PinkNekoNeesan - Moshi Moshi =D Im back with chapter 5! =D

Ikuto - Is there Amuto? =D

PinkNekoNeesan - urmm some -hides-

Amu - huh? :S

PinkNekoNeesan - Theres Some Tadamu and some Amuto in it -hides-

Amu and Ikuto - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

EvilNearPixie - NO! No Tadagay! DIE!!

Tadase - Yes!! I Win You Theving Feline! mwuhahaha...........Did you call me gay? :O

EvilNearPixie - No -looks away- -coughs-Gay-coughs-

Tadase - I AM NOT GAY, I AM KING!!!!

EvilNearPixie - Of the gays! :P

Ikuto - *laughs* i agree, *High Fives EvilNearPixie*

Miki - Anywayssssss Amu And Ikuto..

Amu and Ikuto - Mel Sadly dosen't own Shugo Chara or the Charactors! :(

Normal POV

The guardians were having another meeting at the Royal garden, discussing the plans for the dance on friday, it was monday so they didn't have much time for planing

Tadase - "We need some new sighns and streemers for the hall, so we need to go shopping in town for them today after school, everyone?"

Nagihiko - "Sorry Tadase, I can't go, I have family matters to attend to" -winks-

Tadase - "Ah yes, of course, Who eles can't go? Raise your hand"

Everyone but Amu and Tadase raised there hand, Amu looked up and blushed like mad

Amu's POV

_'Wait What?! No one can go but me and Tadase! Me and him alone!'_

Tadase - "oh well I guess it's just me and Hinamori-San" he smiled

I blushed just hearing it, I heard some giggling beside me, I turned to see Yaya and Rima whispering and giggleing

"What is so funny?!" I was angry now

Yaya - -giggles- "oh nothing Amu-chan, nothing at all"

I growled and glared at her, "Wait, why can't anyone go anyway?, I demand to know"

Rima - "Parents" she sighed

Yaya - "babysitting!" she Smiled

Nagihiko - "Family thing" he smiled

_'Great, Me and Tadase, Alone, What will i ware!?'_

Tadase - "Well thats all for today, Hinamori-San I will meet you in the park in an hour, okay?" he smiled

"O-Okay" I smiled and blushed

Before I left Rima and Yaya decided to mess about and said to me "Have fun on your date, Amu-Chan!" in perfect unison

I will Soooo get them for that tomorow

I rushed home as fast as I could, "What to wear, what to ware?!" I was practicaly ripping out my hair

"Miki, can you help me, please" I begged

Miki - "sure Amu-Chan, Drew,Draw,Drawn!" [A/N i don't know if thats right sorry]

"Miki this is awsume! I love it" I beemed, I was wareing black knee highs with white skulls on them, a black tartan skirt that went to just above my knees, black boots, a black tank top with pink chains hangin off the bottom and a black hoodie that had cat ears on it. _'Ikuto'_ I thought as I looked at the cat ears

I snapped out of my daze and put on a smile "time to go girls" I grabbed my bag and head for the door.

5 Minutes later, I got to the park just on time. Tadase had just walked into the park. _'Kawaii!' _I screamed mentaly, he looked so cute in his blue jeans, white short sleeved shirt and green tartan tie.

"Gomen Hinamori-San, If I kept you waiting" he smiled

"Oh no, its fine, Ive not been here that long" I blushed

"C'mon"He took my hand and I blushed bright red "Lets go" He laughed

We headed to the mall and wandered in a few shops, we got everything we needed. We got Banners, cups, plates, and napkins. We decided to go for some food in the cafiteria up stairs, We got a Mcdonalds to share [A/N i know romantic ain't it] We put 2 straws in the large cup of cola and shared it

_'As Ikuto would say an indirect kiss' _ I giggled at the thought

"Whats so funny Amu-Chan?" he laughed and smiled

"Oh nothing, just somthing someone told me" I giggled again

"Tell me, please" He put on his prince charming face, the puppy dog pout of roayalty _'KAWAI!'_

"Its kind of embarasing" I blushed "Ermm its just that someone told me that sharing for example sharing juice is an indirect kiss" I blushed darker

He giggled, "Oh ive heard that one too" he giggled more

"shall we go now, its getting kind of late, the mall will be closing soon, would you like to come round for a bit Tadase-kun?" I quickly asked _'please say yes, please say yes'_

"Of course Amu-Chan, I'd love too" he smiled and BLUSHED

10 minutes later

We were at my front door, I put the lock in the door and unlocked the door to find no one home

"oh, no ones home, weird" I said as we walked in the door, "Welcome to our home though, would you like some tea?" I smiled

"Yes please Amu-chan" he smiled back

I made the teas and put them on a tray along with some biscuts, I lead him up stairs so we could sit in my room, "Welcome to my room, its a bit messy" I blushed

I sat on the bed and put the tea on the small table, Tadase sat next to me and looked around the room curiously.

"You'r room is exactly like you, cute and trendy" he smiled

"oh, Thanks" I blushed

Ikuto POV

*yawns* _'What was up with Amu the other day? I kinda miss her'_ I thought as I lay on the roof of Easter

"Ikuto-nya!" Shouted Yoru "Im Bored, can we do somthing? Can we go see Amu-nya?"

"no" I replied still relaxing in the sun light _'she wouldn't want me there anyways'_

"Please!! I wanna see Miki-nya!" He yelled

"No Yoru!" I snapped

He floated down and sat on my chest and sulked. I felt sorry for him, but I just ignored him and closed my eyes

Suddenly I felt heard Yoru say, "Ikutos heart unlock!" A black and blue light surronded me and I turned into "Black Lynx"

"Yoru what are you doing?" I said annoyed

"We are going to see Amu and Miki-nya" he said annoyed

_'Yoru im going to kill you'_ I thought

Off we went, in the direction of Amu's house, We jumped from house to house, tree to tree until we reached Amu's balcony

We came out of Chara transformation and Yoru flew in the window to find Miki.

*sigh* "Better get this over with" I said to myself as i went to open the door

Amu POV

_'Wow, this is akward'_ We sat there in complete silence, sipping tea, eating busicuts and the Charas were playing like usual

Ran,Su,Kiseki, Miki and Yoru......wait Yoru, When did he get here? Why is he here? and Who with? I looked around the room but he wasn't here

"Amu-Chan?" I turned to see Tadase watching me "Is somthing wrong?"

"Oh urm no, nothing at all, just thinking" I blushed

"Oh, So am I, Could i tell you somthing?" He mused

"Sure, Anything" I smiled

"I-I don't really know how to say this, but I-Im falling in-love with you" He looked straight into my eyes.

"Eh? wow" 'Wow! am I dreaming again, did he REALLY just say that' My head was buzzing, i didn't know what to say

He started leaning in closer, our faces not far apart "Amu I love you, I don't want you to be with anyone eles but me, especialy that thieving neko, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he is a black cat who brings miss fortune to everyone close to him, he dosen't deserve you" He said as he kept leaning closer to my face

I blushed like mad _'Wait why is he insulting Ikuto, Eh?! what is he goin on about, WAIT is he trying to kiss me'_

I closed my eyes and leaned closer too then all I heard was *smack* "Hello Kiddy King"

PinkNekoNeesan - hehehe Another cliff hanger, maybee :P mwuhahaha im so cruel. In this chap I had assistance from EvilNearPixie, thank you sistwa =D

EvilNearPixie - Your Welcome and GO IKUTO! haha Tadagay, you you you lose! you didn't get to kiss her mwuhahaha =D :P

Tadase - *cries* your mean to me *runs and crys*

Amu and Ikuto - Hahahaha!

Miki and Yoru - R and R Please-nya :P


	6. Chapter 6

PinkNekoNeesan - Moshi moshi =D Im back, hehe evil was it not in the last chapter, dont worry it gets better!

EvilNearPixie - It better or eles -brings out dice on rope and gives evil glare-

PinkNekoNeesan - *hides behind Ikuto*

Ikuto - *sigh* mel dosen't own Shugo Chara or the charactors

_Re cap _

_"Oh, So am I, Could i tell you somthing?" He mused_

_"Sure, Anything" I smiled_

_"I-I don't really know how to say this, but I-Im falling in-love with you" He looked straight into my eyes._

_"Eh? wow" 'Wow! am I dreaming again, did he REALLY just say that' My head was buzzing, i didn't know what to say_

_He started leaning in closer, our faces not far apart "Amu I love you, I don't want you to be with anyone eles but me, especialy that thieving neko, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he is a black cat who brings miss fortune to everyone close to him, he dosen't deserve you" He said as he kept leaning closer to my face_

_I blushed like mad 'Wait why is he insulting Ikuto, Eh?! what is he goin on about, WAIT is he trying to kiss me'_

_I closed my eyes and leaned closer too then all I heard was *smack* "Hello Kiddy King" _

Ikuto POV

*sigh* I put my hand on the door _'Its unlocked, she forgot again' _I smirked I slowly slid it open a bit and peecked in and to my suprise I saw Amu and Kidy king sitting on her bed talking _'What the hell?!'_ I yelled mentaly

"I-I don't really know how to say this, but I-Im falling in-love with you" I heard Kidy king spit out_ 'Aww strong words for a wimp, this should be intresting' "_Eh? wow" Amu was blushing that famous blush '_She blushes more with me, wait what, never mind....hm hes getting aufully lose to her'_ I thought as I slowly stepped in the room.

"Amu I love you, I don't want you to be with anyone eles but me, especialy that thieving neko, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he is a black cat who brings miss fortune to everyone close to him, he dosen't deserve you" He said as he kept leaning closer to Amu _'What the hell?! dude, how did I get dragged into this?!' _I mentally yelled

_'Hmm hes trying to kiss her and Amus clueless, this shall be fun'_ I smirked

I slowly and silently made my way over, they were to bus staring to notice, I took my chance when Amu shut her eyes, I put my hand between them and *smack* Kiddy King colided with my hand _'Bulls eye'_ I smirked,

"Hello Kiddy king" I smirked at him

Amu's POV

_'I know that voice' _I looked up to find myself staring at... "Ikuto?" I asked still dazed staring at him

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?!" Tadase asked as he stood up to him, in all his shortness _'Wow Tadase is pissed' _I thought staring at him

"Im just visiting Amu, same as you, Kiddy king" He replied with his usual smirk and winked at me, I obviously blushed

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, why are you always near her?!" Tadase asked getting closer to Ikuto looking more and more angry

_'Good question though, I wonder what he will say'_ I thought to myself watching the two boys giving each other deathly stares

"because I can, I want to and it bugs you" he said smirking once again

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled as he Chara changed with Kiseki and swung for Ikuto with his septor

Ikuto dogged the attack and Chara changed with Yoru "haha, try again Kiddy King" Ikuto laughed

"Holy crown!" Tadase yelled as he swung again, Ikuto dodged again

I sat on my bed staring in disbelief as Ikuto and Tadasae fought in my bedroom because Ikuto came to visit *sigh* _'This madness has to stop' _

"Ran! Chara Change!" I yelled as I stood up off the bed

"Go go Amu-chan!" Ran cheered as I flew towards the boys, I grabbed Tadase by the color and tehn got Ikuto by the sleve I dragged tehm downstairs, to the front door were I threw them out. "Come back when you can be more mature!" I yelled as i shut the door. I went back to my room took the dishes down, cleaned them and went back to my bedroom were I collapsed on the bed *sigh* _'Those two will be the death of me' _I giggled

"Somthing funny Amu?" A deep voice asked from my balcony

I sat up fast and turned my head to see Ikuto standing on my balcony, "Yeah, Whats it too you?" Putting on my *Cool and Spicy* attitude, I got up off the bed and walked out onto the balcony, straight past Ikuto and leaned on the wall. "What do you want Ikuto?" I asked giving up on the *cool and spicy* thing

"I just came to see my favorite person" He said as he hugged me from behind, I blushed like mad

"Hey! let me go" I yelled and punched his hands, He just laughed and kissed my neck, this stopped me dead in my tracks "Ikuto stop it!" I relesed myself from his grip and walked back into my room and sat on the bed. I heared him sigh and walk into my room, he sat beside me on the bed and put his face into his hands.

"Ikuto whats wrong?" I stared at him until he awnserd, a few seconds later i found my self under him. "What are you doing?!" He stared me in the eyes and pushed his lips against mines _'What the hell?! I can't, what if Gozen finds out'_ I managed to push him off me as i gasped for air.

"Ikuto you have to leave" I said looking at the floor letting tears roll down my face

"Why?" He asked as he lightly grabbed my chin and tilted my head up "Amu whats wrong? tell me, please" he stared into my eyes giving me the sad face

"*Sigh* Okay, Ill tell you.." I filled him in on everything, Gozen, the nightmare and why I said what I did the other night

Ikuto POV

"That fucking bastard, how dare he threaten you!, Amu don't listen to him he NEVER sticks to his word and I won't let him hurt you or anyone you care about, even Kiddy King" I pulled her closer to hug her

"Ikuto, why do you care so much?" she asked looking up at me with those beautifull eyes

_'Is she that dumb? *sigh* or am I not dropping enough hints' _

"Amu, I-" *Slam* "Amu-Chan were home, you better be in bed by now, Ill be up in a few minutes to check!" _'Shit her parents are home' _

"Amu I better go, Ill see ya round" I kissed her head and Chara changed with Yoru and jumped off the balcony _'Ill tell her, soon' _

"You better Ikuto, or eles Tadase will beat you there" Yoru butt in, I flicked him on the forehead "OW! Ikuto!"

PinkNekoNeesan - Told you im a BIG Amuto fan, but i just like being cruel too you all! :P

EvilNearPixie *Brings out dice on a sring* You better be and AMUTO fan *evils*

PinkNekoNeesan - *hides* Im scared

Ran,Miki and Su - R and R please =D


	7. Chapter 7

PinkNekoNeesan - Howdy

EvilNearPixie - Moshi moshi

Amu and Ikuto - Hiiya

Miki and Yoru - Mel dosn't own Shugo Chara or us -nya :'(

Normal POV

Tuesday and Wednsday went by quikly, just normal days, Tadase acted like nothing happend and Amu hadn't had a visit from Ikuto since that night. Amu was starting to get depressed about it and confussed.

-Thursday after school-

The guardians are having another meeting, just too make sure everything was in place for the leavers ceramony and the dance TONIGHT.

Tadase - "So everythings ready? Banners? Cups? Plates? etc..?"

Nagihiko - "yep, only thing we need is a volunteer to be DJ"

Amu - "if noone eles does it, Ill do it"

Everyone nodded except Tadase who looked a little nervous at what Amu said, He just coughed and shuffeld his papers

Tadase - "W-We will put an announcment up tomorow and if noone offers Amu, *sigh* will DJ"

Amu looked at him curiously, "so what now?"

Everyone looked at her and then looked down sad hearted

Yaya -pouts- "This is our second last guardians meeting, I will miss you all" she started crying

Amu put her around Yaya "Don't worry Yaya we will miss you too" she hugged her tight

Rima - "Why don't we have a party toomorow?"

Yaya suddenly cheered up and jumped out of her seat "A party! thats a great idea Rima!" She smiled

We all laughed, "so tomorow after we will have a small party, agreed?" Tadase smiled and looked Amu

"Agreed!" Everyone cheered

Yaya - "We should invite Kukai and Kairi too" she smiled

Amu - "Great idea Amu" she smiled

Tadase was still staring at Amu and Yaya noticed and decided to comment on it

Yaya - "Tadase, Why are you staring Amu-Chan?" she gave him a cheeky smile

Tadase blushed like mad "I-I-Uh- I wasn't staring"

"Tadase is going red!" Yaya teased

Rima - "Tadase is there somthing you want to ask or tell Amu?" she mused

"Urm.." he blushed brighter and looked at Nagihiko and he just noded at him

"Meeting agurned, see you all tomorow" Nagihiko smiled

Yaya pouted and looked at Rima who was staring at Nagihiko curiously, Amu stood up from her chair and picked her bag and walked down the small steps

"Amu - Chan!" Yelled Tadase as he walked after her they left the Royal garden and the other 3 guardians confused

Nagihiko POV

_'Poor Tadase, I wish him good luck' _I thought as i picked up my bag from under the table

"Nagihiko?" Rima asked

"Yes Rima-Chan?" I smiled

"Whats up with Tadase?, I know you know whats happining" she smiled slightly

"Oh, Rima - chan, whats happening is easy to see, Tadase loves Amu, but he dosn't know if she feels the same because Tadase is too shy, that is why he has Kiseki to help build that confidence" i smiled at her _'She is a cute girl, Rima-chan' _

"I see" she looked up at me and looked into my eyes, I looked back in to hers

"Awwww, Another moment in the Royal guardian, I see" Yaya inturupted

"Moment? n-no its not we were just talking" Rima objected and blushed

"Okayy, suree, *She smiled* I better go, I have to baby sit, Bye guys" she ran out of the garden leaving me and Rima, alone

"I better go to, my parents will be waiting" Rima mused

"Would you like me to walk you to you'r car?" I smiled and led my hand to the door

"Yes, please" she smiled and blushed slightly

As we were walking to the car, I srtuggeld to make conversation _'Ask her, now or you'll miss you'r chance' _we reached Rima's car

"Ri-Rima, Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I struggled and blushed _'I did it!'_

"Oh, Yes I'd love to" She smiled and hugged me, her hair smelled like mint, shes so small I returned the hugg and kissed her forehead

"Goodbye, Nagihiko - Koi" She smiled as she climbed in the car, The butterflies in my stomich were going crazy _'koi?' _

"Goodbye, Rima - koi" I smiled back at her, I stayed and watched the car drive off, I was on cloud nine. I was happy.

Amu POV

There we were walking down the street, Me, Tadase and the Charas. The Charas were all talking to each other about somthing, about the Embryo no doubt.

Me and Tadase were silent, we were 5 minutes from my house, this were me and Tadase parted so he could go round the cornor to his house.

"Well i guess I'll see you tomorow Tadase" I smiled and went to walk away, when I suddenly felt somthing grab my arm, I turned to meet Tadase's gaze

"Amu-Ch-Chan, would you go- urm go to the d-dance with me?" He asked looking at the floor, I think he was blushing

"Oh, Erm sure Tadase, I'd love to *sigh* but I might be DJing, so i don't know if I can" _'You should have asked me sooner' _I thought to myself

"Oh, but if your not, would you?" he tried again, giving me the sad but charming look any girl would fall for

"Erm sure, if Im not Dj-ing" I smiled

He returned the smile and ran round the cornor, "Good bye Hinamori-san" he waved as he ran

*Sigh* I turned and headed for home _'Great, a dance, although I am going with Tadase, hmm will Ikuto be there, I wonder' _I thought as I walked up towards the door.

PinkNekoNeesan - Not as good this chapter or long but it WILL get better, promise =D

Ikuto - do I go to the dance?

PinkNekoNeesan - Wait and see :P

Ikuto - Humph

Miki - R and R please =D


	8. Chapter 8

PinkNekoNeesan - Moshi Moshi, I know Chap 7 wasn't that good =/ but this chapter I hope is better =D

Ikuto - Better be

Amu - Be nice Ikuto!

PinkNekoNeesan - Remember Ikuto I control what happens, I could make it an Tadamu?

Amu and Ikuto - NO!

PinkNekoNeesean - hehe nah AMUTO all the way =D

Amu - hehe =D Mel dose't own shugo chara or us =(

Amu's POV

Thursday night

I opend the door to my house, to find a note

_Dear Amu-chan,_

_had to take Ami-chan to an auditon in Tokiyo so we will be gone a few days_

_Love Mama,Papa and Onii-Chan 3_

_'Pfft Typical' _I scoweld

I went to the frige and got a can of cola and headed up stairs to colapse on my bed, I put the can on my desk and lay out on my bed.

"Urghh" I grunted "Girls im going for a shower, be back soon okay?"

"Kayy Amu-Chan" they yelled

I grabbed my Pj's and my phone and headed for the batroom, I let the shower run till it was warm, I took off my school uniform and underware and put on some music on my phone and steped in the shower.

I love showers they refresh you and give you time to think, the only thing I could think of was Ikuto or Tadase, 'Urgh Why both of them, when will I decide!" I mentaly slapped myself

I got out of the shower and dried off 'Can't be botherd drying my hair, ill leave it' I thought as I walked out the batroom

"Amu-Chan, look! you have a new egg!" Ran cheered from my bed

"EH?! Thats 5 now!" I ran over to investagate, She was right it was a Purple egg with a black line in the middle with pink and black stripy cat faces in the middle

"Wow, Wonder when she'll crack" I picked up the egg and put her on the little bed in the little house "she'll be safe here"

"Who will?" I heard a deep voice from behind me, i turned to see "Ikuto, What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit" He smirked "Now who will be safe?" He looked in the house and saw the egg

"I got a new egg" I smiled

"Ah, I see, What a coincadace, so did I" He smirked and pulled out a Black egg with a red line throught the middle with black broken hearts in it

"cool" I said staring at the egg

Ikuto put the egg next mine then made his way over to my bed were he sat down, i followed and sat next to him

We just sat in silence, it was kind of boring, I lay back on the bed so I could stare at the roof, I closed my eyes so I could relax but when I opend them Ikuto was Kneeling over me

I blushed like mad, "Ikuto, What are you doing?"

"Nothing" He smirked

"Then get off me" He laughed and grabbed my hands and put them at either side of my head, He got closer to my face, lips almost touching

"Amu, I-" *Crack* We turned our heads to see where the noise came from,

"They eggs!" We said in unison We got up off the bed and ran over to our eggs, Ikuto's was first. it opend and out came a Chara that looked excatly like Ikuto except He had a black ripped t-shirt, ripped jeans and broken heart necklace on. 'Hes soo cute' I though as I smiled

"Moshi Moshi, Im Ikuto, This is Yoru -points to Yoru- This is Amu and her Charas Miki, Ran, Su and Dia" -Pointing to us as he said our names-

"Hello, My names Aiko [A/N Japanese for love/affetion] I am Ikuto's love chara, Im here to help Ikuto with love problems"

I laughed so hard I started crying, Ikuto just glared at me, I tried to control my laughing after that

"Okay then" He said looking at Aiko

Our attention was taken away from Aiko when my egg cracked open and out pop a Girl with purple shoulder length hair, purple eyes, with a black tank top, puple minis and boots with purple cat ears on her head.

"Hi there, Im Amu, This Is..." "Ikuto" she smiled "And Yoru -she pointed to him- Ran, Miki, Su and Dia -She pointed to them all and smiled- "Whos This?" She pointed to Aiko

"Im Aiko" he awnserd giving her a smile

"Nice to meet you all, I am Miyu, I am another side to Amu, her love for cats, some more than others aswell" [A/N meaning beautiful] she smiled

I blushed like mad, I looked up at Ikuto who was smirking

"I best be off, Aiko. Yoru time to go" With that he chara changed with Yoru and left.

Normal POV

Friday After School

Its party time at the Royal garden and everyone is there Tadase, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Kiari and the founding king [A/N:I don't know his name :S]

Yaya was eating all the snacks, Tadase,Amu,Nagihiko,Rima and the founding king were all talking and Kukai and Kiari were toy fighting.

Tadase - "Amu-Chan I have good news, The founding king has decided to Dj so that no one is left out" he smiled

Amu - "Thats great" she sighed

Yaya - "Who are you going to the dance with Amu - chan?" She smiled

Amu - "Tadase" she blushed

Yaya - "I knew it!" She yelled

Amu - "What about everyone eles who are you all going with?"

Nagihiko - "Me and Rima are going together" He smiled

Yaya - "Awww cute!" She yelled Then she pouted "Yaya is datless, so Yaya will be alone"

Kukai - "No you'r not Yaya, cause Im taking you" He smiled and hugged her tight

Yaya - "Yay! Can Kuki go?"

Tadase - "Yepp Anyone can go as long as they are invited" He smiled

Kiari - "It okayy if I pop in to see you guys"

Tadase - "Ofcourse you are a good friend of the guardians and an Ex gaurdian" He smiled

Amu - "What about us? We can't be gaurdians anymore" She questioned looking at the floor

The founding king - "Actually I have an announcment to make, You will all still be gaurdians, still meeting after school, because the schools are next door to each other it is possible"

Yaya - "Thats great, so we don't have to say good-bye" Yaya yelled as she hugged Amu tight

They all smiled and raised a glass

"Gaurdians!"They yelled as the toasted one and other

PinkNekoNeesan - So neww eggs ooooooo

EvilNearPixi - Must Kill Tadagay

Tadase - Mel help me please

PinkNekoNeesan - nahhh :P

Miki - R and R =D


	9. Chapter 9

Amu - PARTY TIME! =D

PinkNekoNeesan - Lol yes it is, time for the party, but first u gotta get ready

Amu - yeah haha

PinkNekoNeesan - ohh what suprises are in store -Evil smile-

Tadase - Im scared somehow

Ikuto - hehe, Mel does not own shugo chara and she only owns Miyu and Aiko =D

PinkNekoNeesan - Ill get drawings of them soon =D

Amu's POV

Its 5:30, the dance starts at 7:30, 'I better get ready' Me and Miki desighned and created a dress for the dance, it was a corset dress with red tartan on the chest and a black corset under it, with puffy sleaves and a net skirt at the bottom. [A/N - Picture will be on my page soon]

I put my hair up but kept my bangs and fringe down [Like Amulet heart] and put an X clip at the front, I looked in the mirrior had to admit I looked awsume

"Amu you look great" Smiled Miki

"Go go Amu-Chan" cheerd Ran

"Perfect-desu" smiled Su

"You shine so bright Amu" Dia smiled

"Awsume" Cheered Miyu

"Thanks girls" I smiled, I looked my self over again in the mirror, when I suddenly saw a shadow at the window, I walked over and looked through the curtians

There Ikuto stood in black trousers, a white shirt, a blue tie and a black shirt jacket that had blue trims on it.

I opend my door and let him in, "Amu you look, beautiful" he smirked and handed me a blue rose

"Thank you" I blushed, "Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I asked as I showed the girls the rose

"Im here to take you to the dance, bu it seems you'r already going, with Kiddy King?" He looked at me curiously

"Ye-yeah I am" I looked at the floor, a little upset

He lightly took my chin, I looked into his eyes and he smirked, "You look sad Amu, you could just not go with Tadase"

Tears welled up in my eyes "I can't do that, Im sorry Ikuto" I tried to move from his grip but I couldn't then his lips crashed against mines, I felt amazing, butterflies were going crazy in my stomich, my heart was beating faster than ever. So I kissed back, the kiss got more passionate when Ikuto s;id his tounge in her mouth, Amu done the same _'Oh my god, my first kiss, i don't know what im doing, but its awsume' _She wraped her ars around his neck and he wraped his around her waist, they broke free of the kiss and rested on each others foreheads. "Amu I..."

"Amu!, Tadase is here" yelled Mama

"I have to go" I said with my heart full of sorrow _'I don't want to go with Tadase'_

"Then don't go" Aiko said as he flew over to me

"Eh?! can you read my thoughts?" I asked confused

"Yes, yes I can, Iam Ikutos love chara and He-" He was cut off by Mama again

"Amu, its rude to keep a boy waiting!" Mama yelled

"I better go, Ikuto, come to the dance? please" I took a step closer to him

"Sure, maybe I can steal a dance" He smirked and kissed my head and jumped out the window

I smelled the rose one last time and put it in my vase, I sighed and grabbed my bag and headed down stairs, "come on girls time to go" The girls followed all giggleing and talking amungst one and other.

I walked down the stairs to find Tadase in an all white tux, with blue tartan boe-tie, He had a single red rose and Kiseki was beside him, with a small red rose too. He was speaking to my father but they stoped and turned to me, I blusehd at the attention

"Hinamori-san you look beautifull" He smiled he walked over and handed me the rose

"Thank you" I blushed

"PICTURES!" Mama yelled as she started taking millions of pictures

"My little girl..She - She *Sobs*" Papa sobbed as he ran round the house

"Shall we go Amu-Chan?" Tadase took my hand and we left for the dance

At the dance/Amu POV

We arrived at the dance and it looked awsume, There was banners,baloons,lights,music,food and everyone was there. We wondered over to a table near the stage, it was a table for the gaurdians and friends. At the table there was Rima and Nagihiko, Kukai and Yaya and poor dateless Kairi. All the Charas were sitting on the table, there was Kiseki and Ran, Pepe and Daichi, Musashi and Su, Yoru and Miki, Miyu and Aiko while Dia and Kusukusu entertained them by singing and juggeling. We took are seats next to Rima and Nagihiko.

"Hey guys" I smiled

"Hello Amu-Chan, Tadase-Kun" Nagihiko smiled back

"The place looks great, We did a good job" Tadase smiled

"We did, didn't we" Cheered Yaya

"cheers" Tadase said raising a glass

"Cheers!" we all yelled and raised a glass even the charas raised a cup

The dance was boring, to be honest _'No sighn of Ikuto'_ I thought looking around the dance floor

"Amu-Chan, Would you like to dance?" Tadase asked putting his hand out to take mines

"Oh, urm sure" I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor

We were danced for about 3 songs until we were too tired to continue, It was getting a bit stuffy so I decided to g outside for a bit. "Tadase Ill be right back" I said heading for the door. I headed up to the roof, I lent on the wall and looked at the stars.

*Sigh* "Whats wrong Amu?" Miyu was floating beside me

"Oh nothing" I repied mesmorised by the stars

"Amu-Chan, You love him and he loves you" She flew infront of me and broke my gaze at the stars

"Wh-What?, Who?" I blushed slighty

"Ikuto ofcourse, Thats why I am here Amu" She smiled

"Thats why your here? Wait, how do you know he loves me?"

"I can read his thoughts and Aiko can read your's, that is why we are here, listen to him"

"I-Ikuto loves me? Where is he?"

"He is lying on the hills, would you like to Chara change and we can go find him?" She smirked

"Totaly, Chara change" I smiled

I felt the ears on my head and a tail just above my butt "wow, Im like a girl version of Ikuto's chara change" I smiled

"Thats the point, lets go" I jumped from roof to roof and tree to tree, "Here he is" Miyu stoped infront of me on a branch, I looked down to see Ikuto, lying in the grass, sleeping. I jumped down and sat next to him, I just watched him sleep,_ 'He's so cute, when he sleeps' _I smirked

"And you say Im a perv Amu" He smirked

"Eh?! Your awake"I jumped back a bit

He sat up and looked at me, "yes" He looked at me curiously and pointed to my ears "cat ears? Chara change with Miyu"He smirked

"yepp, came to find you, dance was boring" I lay back in the grass

"Ya know you look cute as a cat" He smirked

"Shut up" I punched him in the arm and he knelt over me and help my hands above my head

"Ikuto, Wh-" I was cut off by his lips, I returned the kiss, We broke away and staired into each others eyes

"Amu, I love you" I just staired at him, I couldn't beleive it he loves me

"I love you too Ikuto" We started kissing again until we needed air

"We should get back to the dance, don't ya think?" I laughed

"Yeah, What about Tadase?"

"Who cares?"

We laughed and walked hand in hand back to the dance

Miyu POV

"Aiko, We did it, there finaly together!" I cheered

"Yes we did, Miyu?"

"Yes?"

"I love you" He took my hand and smiled

"I love you too" I blushed

"Two couples in one night" He laughed

I smiled at him and we followed Amu and Ikuto "Tonight has been perfect" I kissed Aiko on the cheek

Tadase POV

"Has anyone seen Amu-Chan?" I asked the group of people at our table, they just shook there heads _'Im really worried, maybe that thieving feline is involved'_ Anger took over and I headed for the roof to see if Amu was there, When I got there I found Amu and Ikuto kissing. I let anger take over "Ikuto, You theiving bastard!" I yelled

PinkNekoNeesan - He said it at last, Sorry for the kissing scene, I dunno what to write for them haha and I promise I will get Amu and Ikutos outfit pics up and Miyu and Aiko drawings up.

EvilNearPixie - Tadagay looses! mwuahahahhaha

Tadase - *crys*

Amu - hehe, I like this story

Ikuto - awwww Amu loves me, aint that cuteee

Amu - *blushes* shut up, you love me too!

Ikuto - I know *kisses*

Miyu - aww ^^ RandR please


	10. Chapter 10

PinkNekoNeesan - Moshi Moshi! =D Thank you for all the reviews guys! =D

Amu - I liked the last chapter! =D

Ikuto - awww amu likes me! :P

Amu -blushes- Do not! well maybee :P

Ikuto - I WIN! mwuhahahaha

Everyone sweat drops

Miki - Mel does not own shugo chara or the charactors except Aiko and Miyu

_Recap_

_Tadase POV_

_"Has anyone seen Amu-Chan?" I asked the group of people at our table, they just shook there heads 'Im really worried, maybe that thieving feline is involved' Anger took over and I headed for the roof to see if Amu was there, When I got there I found Amu andr Ikuto kissing. I let anger take over "Ikuto, You theiving bastard!" I yelled.._

Normal POV

"Ikuto, Get you'r hands off of her!" Tadase demanded as Tadase glared at him, he just smirked and continued hugging Amu-Chan

"Aww whats the matter kiddy king? Did I steal you'r precious Amu?" Ikuto's smirk grew wider

"Ikuto, You have been a thorn in my side for many years, Im sick of you!" Tadase scoweld

"Aww calm down kiddy king *Ikuto stood infront of Amu and she held onto his arm* You used to look upto me, whats wrong? Are you sad because Amu chose who she loves and it isn't you?" His ears popped out of his head and his tail wrapped around Amu

"I will not loose to you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase's crown appeard on his head and his septor was in his hand "Holy crown!"

Tadase threw an attack at him, Ikuto grabbed Amu and jumped out of harms way, he took Amu inside and set her down.

"Amu stay here" he kissed her on her head and went to leave but somthing caught his arm, he looked back and saw her gazing at him. "Amu" he whisped resting his forehea on hers.

"Ikuto this is stupid, walk away!" She grabbed both his arms and she staired him dead in the eyes

"Amu.." he leaned in and passionatly kissed her

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase stormed through the doors "Lets fight!"

"Tadase this is stupid" Ikuto stood up and clicked his fingers as his tail and ears appeard, "but you asked for it" he smirked

Tadase ran at Ikuto an yelled "Holy Crown!"Ikuto dodged the attack and jumped at Tadase but Tadase caught him off gaurd with holy crown and knocked Ikuto to the ground and knocked him out.

Tadase stood over him and looked down "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, too long ive been waiting for this day, far too long" he lift his septor to finish him off but Amu had chara changed with Ran and punched Tadase in the nose

"Tadagay will you fucking get a life!" Amu was well pissed at him, she hit him again but this time in the kings jewls

Tadase fell to the ground in pain and Amu ran over to Ikuto

Tears fell down her face, "Ikuto, are you ok?" she shook him

he began to stir and rubb his eyes, he looked up and saw Amu. "Amu..." he breathed, the hugged one another and shared a passionate kiss.

"Lets go back to the party" Ikuto put his hand out towards Amu and smiled

"Sure" Amu blushed and took his hand.

"You sure did a number on Tadagay.." Ikuto laughed

They headed back to prom and danced with the rest of the group

The head master got up on stage to have a speach "Well this is the end of the term and you will all be moving up and blah blah..." no one was really listening

"..which brings me the plesure of anouncing the prom king and queen as Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu!" he beemed

"What!?" Amu and Ikuto said in perfect unison

PinkNekoNeesan - sorry that its a short chap and sorry its REALLLY late lol, been busy and stuff

EvilNearPixie - hehe Tadagay got beaten up -evil smile- Amuto all the way :P

Tadase - *cries* i love amu-chan

EvilNearPixie - LIES. Tadagay

Tadase - i love ikuto :P

Ikuto 0.o What

Amu - Keep away Tadagay i will beat you up again

Tadasa *hides* R and R please


	11. Chapter 11changed mistakes

PinkNekoNeesan - Shugo shugo :P haha sorry that i havent been updating much, had some stuffs to do and some writter block. also one reviewr pointed out a mistake i made in the last chap, they magical ended up at a prom haha, sorry bout that works though. :P

EvilNearPixie - Melly has been sleepy :P

PinkNekoNeesan - hehe :P

Amu - MORE! :D

Ikuto - *swear drops* Mel dosent own shugo chara or any the charas except..

Miyu - Me!

Aiko - and me!

Re-cap

_They headed back to prom and danced with the rest of the group_

_The head master got up on stage to have a speach "Well this is the end of the term and you will all be moving up and blah blah..." no one was really listening _

_"..which brings me the plesure of anouncing the prom king and queen as Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu!" he beemed_

_"What!?" Amu and Ikuto said in perfect unison _

Amu Pov

I lay down on my bed and sighed "few, Im so tired, I hate dances"

_'Although Ikuto did look very handsome *she imagines Ikuto in his tux*' _

Ran: "Amu-chans blushing!" -Ran flew above my head and look at me smiling-

"I AM NOT!" *Cool and spicy* -I sat up in my bed and went in a huff-

Miki - "Sure Amu-chan, thinking of Ikuto are we?" she smirked

I groweld at them, *sigh* -I looked over at the clock "Yikes 11:30 allready, I better get to sleep, first day of school tomorow " -I grabbed my Pj's and headed to my bathroom and changed- "ahh thats better, time for bed" *yawn* -I switched off the light and jumped in my bed- "Guys stop tickeling my feet" I giggled

Su - "Amu-chan we are over here-desu"

"Eh? Then whats....?" -I turned on my lamp, to find..."Ikuto! What are you doing?" My face went bright red

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him "aww Amu-_koi_ can't I visit you?" he smirked and kissed my cheek

I blushed "Yeah you can visit, but not this late, what if my parents came to che-"

*Knock Knock* "Amu-Chan?"

"Mama! 2 moments, Im getting changed!" I pushed Ikuto towards the balcony "Wait till shes gone, Ill come get you"

"Yes Mama?"

"Amu-chan, how was the dance?" she sat on the bed next to me

"It was fun"

"Are you and Tadase going out?"

"Mama!"

"Im just curious"

"No we're not, just really good friends"

"I see, hmm okay then Oyasuminasai, Amu-Chan" she kissed my cheek and took her leave, when I heard her shut the living room door I ran to the balcony.

"Ikuto?" He wasn't there *sigh* I lent over the balcony upset that he had left. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist

"Aw you thought I left?" he whisperd in my ear

"Maybe" my heart was racing _'how do you do this too me Ikuto?'_

I put my hands on his and lent my head on his chest. We stood there staring at the stars, my eyes started to close and I fell asleep in his arms.

Ikuto POV

_'Wow Amu smells like strawberries'_ It felt right standing with her, watching the stars just me and her. "Amu?" I looked down at her, she was asleep _'shes really cute when shes sleeping'_ I smile. I picked her up like a princess and carried her to bed, I tucked her in and put my hand on her cheek 'so soft'

she turned and mummered somthing,

Amu - "I-Ikuto..."

_'Huh, shes dreaming about me?'_ I went to take my leave when I heard

"Ikuto-Koi, I love you, Don't leave"

"She called me Koi?" I blushed, _'wait i blushed!, Amu how do you do this too me?' _I went back and kissed her on the head, "I love you too, Amu-Koi" and I jumped off the balcony into the night.

Amu POV

"Amu-Chan, Time to get up! -Desu" Su called

I sat up and rubbed my eyes "Ohayoh girls....Wait! how did I get here?"

"Ikuto-kun put you to bed after you fell asleep" Miyu smiled

"Oh, that was nice of him" I looked at my clock 7am, "I have an hour to get dressed.

"Mama! wheres my new school uniform?"

"On the back of your cuboard door!" she yelled back

"Arigatou!" I opend my bed room door to find a black blazor with blue trims, a black shirt, a blue tartan skirt and a blue tie. "Wow thats alot of blue" 'Ikuto' I blushed. I ran to the bathroom and put on my uniform, it was a perfect fit, but it needed the 'Amu' touch. "Miki, care to help" I winked

"Sure Amu-chan, Drew, Draw. Drawn" she waved her brush and a pair of blue tartan(like my skirt) leg warmers apeard and a blue arm band on my right arm and blue bows with X's on it for my hair.

"Wow, Arigatou, Miki, Its awsume" I smiled

"Amu-Chan! Theres a young man at the door for you!"

"eh? A young man, can't be Tadase. Mama knows him, maybe it's Kukai or Kairi?" I grabbed my bag and headed to the door and there stood in his school uniform.."Ikuto!"

"Ohayou, Amu-_Koi_" He smirked

'Oh no! he called me Koi infront of my parents and Ami' before i could reply Mama stepped in

"Koi? Amu-Chan, is this your boyfriend?"

"Oh yes, me and Amu are dating" Ikuto smirked

I could feel everyone in the rooms eyes on me and I couldn't go any reder

"aww my Amu-chan is growing up fast, PICTURES!" Mama beemed

_'Oh no, its true you CAN die of embaresment'_

"come on Amu, or we will be late for school" he smirked and took my hand

We headed down the street towards school, I was still in shock from the event that took place before. I just kept walking, still dazed until, I walked into somthing hard, I walked into Ikuto. "Ouch Ikuto, why did you stop?"

"because we are at school.." He laughed

"Oh, I knew that" Cool and Spicy

"haha, cool and spicy once again, well miss cool and spicy do you relise that we are still holding hands and there is allready a crowed gatherd around us?"

"EH?!" I looked at our hands then I looked at the crowd _'Oh no!'_

I tried to let go, but Ikuto had a tight grip, _'Wow looks like i CAN get reder too' _

People in the crowd were yelling things like "Amu-chan, is that your boyfriend?" and "Ikuto-Kun, your actually in school" and "Cool and Spicy"

"Ikuto let go" i groweld

"Fine, Amu-Koi, The rest of the guardians are here, I'll see you later" and he kissed my cheek and headed off into the gates. If i blush anymore it will be permant.

Nagihiko: "Amu-chan, Ohayou" she smiled, looking a little confused

"Nagihiko! Ohayou" I smiled

"Amu-Chan!" Kukai said as he messed up my hair

"Same old Kukai" I laughed

"Ohayou, Joker" Kairi said bowing 'always the gentlmen'

"Ohayou, Kairi" I smiled

"Ohayou Hinamori-san" Tadase smiled

"Ohayou Tadase-Kun" I smiled back

"We better head to class, I wonder what classes we are all in" Tadase smiled

We all headed to the board at the front of the school, the class registrations were named A. B. and C the class registrations were mixed years so anyone could be in your class, but for normal classes you just got a timetable, it was very confusing conmpared to middle school.

I searched for my name on my board I was in column B with... Nagihiko 'phew', Tadase, Kukai, Kairi and ..... Ikuto! _'Oh no, he will embaress me'_ *sigh*

Nagihiko: "Come on Amu-Chan, don't want to be late"

We got to the class room and opened the door, the room went quiet as we walked in. I could hear them whispering "Hey isn't that the gaurdians?"

"cool and spicy" "prince" the most annoying one was "Ikuto's girlfriend"

I sat next to the window, Nagihiko was behind me and Tadase,Kairi and Kukai sat near the back. 'No sighn of Ikuto'

The door slammed open and in walked Mr Oshiro our home room teacher

Mr Oshiro POV

_'Humph, so this is my class this year, some odd faces' _

I looked at every face in the room and then I saw the pink haired girl, Hinamori Amu _'Ahh so this is the pestering girl, Gozen said to keep a close eye on her'_

"Ohayou class, I am Mr Oshiro, I have 3 simple rules, No talk back, No Attitude and Do NOT be late. Got that!"

"Yes Sir" The awnserd

"Good, now, Where is Ikuto? I swear that boy is always late or missing!"

"Hinamori Amu, Why do you look so worried?"

"huh, eh no reason" shes scared, good

"humph, okay , you can speak quetly until first class, which is...art"

*slam* "Ohayou sir, sorry im late"

I looked up to see Ikuto, "Ah Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Late as usual. Actually Im suprised you made an apperance" I smiled

"Well sir, when I found I was in your class again, I had to visit" He smirked

"Pfft, Sit! Now!" I pointed to the seat next to Hinamori Amu

"with pleasure" _'What is going on between those two? I must report it to gomen'_

PinkNekoNeesan - This chapter sucks, but its the best i can do atm, sorry if it sucks

Amu - That teacher is scary :S

Ikuto - Aww poor Amu-Koi

Miyu - hehe, R and R :)

Su - Desu :)


	12. Chapter 12

PNN - Moshi moshi. sorry guys i know its been a while but ive been busy and stuff, sorry

Amu - its okay Melly-chan

PNN - =D

Ikuto - uh huh, Melly does not own shugo chara or any the chara's except Miyu and Aiko =D =[

Recap *slam* "Ohayou sir, sorry im late"

I looked up to see Ikuto, "Ah Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Late as usual. Actually Im suprised you made an apperance" I smiled

"Well sir, when I found I was in your class again, I had to visit" He smirked

"Pfft, Sit! Now!" I pointed to the seat next to Hinamori Amu

"with pleasure" 'What is going on between those two? I must report it to gozen'

Amu's POV

"with pleasure" Ikuto smirked

'Oh no, out of all the empty seats in the class, he HAD to be next to me'  
"Hello Amu-koi" He breathed in my ear, I shiverd at his breath

"Ne, Ikuto don't call me that in school" I hissed

"oh Im sorry my little strawberry" He kissed my head, I could feel my face burning up

"Humph" I crossed my arms in a huff

Mr Oshiro POV

'Hmmm Im guessing Tsukiyomi and Hinamori are together, An intresting development for gozen, I must pass on this information'

I pulled out my phone and sent quick text to the director, still keeping an eye on them 2

A few moments later my phone vibrated, A text from the director.

It said 'Capter Hinamori and bribe Ikuto for her saftey. He will do ANYTHING for her saftey. Hoshino'

I smirked to myself, 'I have the perfect plan'

Amu POV

I was looking out the window minding my own business when I suddenly felt something nip my ear.

"OW!! Ikuto! Thats my ear, you baka!" My face was darker than a tomatoe, I was so embaressed

"Hinamori Amu!, Detention after school, My office" Mr Oshiro Yelled

"Hai sir" I lowerd my head in shame

I looked up to see Ikuto trying to hold in laughter

"Ha just means you can't see me after school" I hissed

He thought about it for a moment and then cursed Mr Oshiro under his breathe.

I laughed in my mind and also I was scared

------Time skip------

After schoool. Amu POV

I walked to Mr Oshiro's office, I took a big breathe and nocked on the door

"Come in!"

I walked in and saw Mr Oshiro sitting on his desk

"Ahhh Hinamori Amu, Welcome"

"Hello Sir" I looked away as I spoked

"Now Hinamori, I have an assiment for you just now, write down EVERYTHING you know about the embryo" He snicked

"W-What?, how do you know..?" I looked at him wide eyed

"because miss Hinamori, I work for the enemy, Easter" He smirked an evil smirk

"What?!" I tried to go for the door but it was locked

"Haha ohh Hinamori, you won't get far, see you are going to be bait for the director"

"why?!" I screamed

"Because we want what you have, Ikuto" He spat at me

PNN - yeah short chappy, but its 12:36 am and I have writers block

Amu - Any excusee :P

PNN - Shut up you or I kill Ikuto

Amu - :O you wouldnt dare

PNN - hmmmm No but id kill Tadase

Tadagay - hahaha wait a minute....

Ikuto - hehehe -smirk- R and R please :P 


End file.
